User blog:Voxelplox/POTCO Player Wiki's: Manuel of Style
How to have a successful clean page To have a successful, clean page on the POTCO Player's Wiki be sure to include the following: #A nice title #Organized layout # Paragraphs # No spam Heres a example The Port Royal Ghost Billy woke up one morning and looked around, he saw a mysterious figure in the distance. He didn't know what to do, as a young pirate he always dreamed of ghosts and wanted adventure. What was to happen to Billy? Find out soon. ---- Rules For Creating Pages Any large role-playing event that might stir arguments must be consulted with a Administrator. #All pages must be relevant to the 1700s. #No arguing # Any spam content will be marked for deletion #Any page you feel violates wiki rules should be consulted with a admin What makes a page spam? #Only a few sentences # Causes arguments # Contains no helpful content Pages that you think are spam, can easily be marked as spam by a user editing the page and adding the template to it. To get rid of a spam page, tidy up the content and delete the spam template To create a successful, organized page it only takes one thing. A idea. Ideas and fan creations are the majority of pages on this wiki, we are proud of our growing community and are proud of the articles we have. To keep the great ideas and community help going around, we have created this Manuel to help you create a good page and understand how to create one. ---- A Simple Way to Start a Page Looking at the Create a Page interface may be scary, your most likely thinking "What should I name it?" "What if people don't like it?" Well all you need to do is think of a couple words that describe your page. If your making a page about your pirate, and your pirates name is Billy the Pirate then just put something such as The Life of Billy the Pirate! Good you have the name done! Now time to get that brain filled with creative energy! Yes, I know what your thinking. A blank page with nothing on it. Well don't be scared, just think of a few opening sentences then it will all come together! It can be a real joy to write, some users write entire sagas or even play scripts about their stories! Will you be the next Star Writer? Now that you have a story remember to add the correct categories! Start typing in the correct category! Remember to create a new category you need to get permission from a admin! *Circled in blue, you can see a category. Categories are used to categorize groups of pages that share something in common. *Circled in red is the preview button, use the preview button to see what your page will look like when you publish it. *Highlighted in yellow is the publish button, After you create your page you may publish it. But first #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #When looking at users we do NOT look at achievements/badges and editing to get them can and probably will get you banned. #You may use any picture that is REASONABLE to add to a page, but if the owner asks you to remove it, you must. #You may only add images that are your own. Screenshots are welcome but don't add copyrighted images. (Any image owned by a big company/group, like a picture of character, made-up place, or a design.) #Do not add random images to your page and remove them to get achievements. #Do not claim an idea of a page as yours. Ideas are shared throughout the wiki, and protecting an idea will give you an instant 1 hour ban. Next steps... You! Remember that other people just like you are contributing to this wiki! So don't be shy! Message other users! But wait, how do you message users? This is a users user page. Express yourself on your user page, describe yourself or your pirate. Add pictures you like, videos you like. But still the question remains how do you message someone? Well circled in red is their talk page. Click on a users talk page and you will see something like this You will be able to leave them a message. BUT WAIT! How will they know who to respond to? Well you use a signature! "How do I create a signature?' Well my friend! I shall show you! In the top right hand corner of your screen you will see your user name, hover your mouse over your user name and you will see a table draw down. Click My Preferences You will see a signature area, click the custom signature box and add this code into it:[ [ User_talk:YourUserName|YourUsername ] ] Now add that, and you will have a basic signature! ( you can also make it more advanced ) "where do I save my signature and how do I use it?" Geez slow down! Im getting there! Scroll all the way down and find the "Save" button ( it is circled in red ) Click it then you may exit the preferences. To use your signature sign it with four tides ~ ~ ~ ~ ( all together no spaces ) The end result will be your signature! This Manuel was written by: 02:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) - Benjamin Macmorgan ---- Do you see a page that needs to be cleaned up? Comment on that page and use this template! Code: Cleaning Category:Site administration Category:POTCO